¿Cuando creció?
by Dai DB
Summary: —hoy es un día muy importante para Gohan, hoy es su gradua…lo que sea, el me pidió que te diga a ti que… cof cof— Goku empezó a toser —si Videl podría quedarse a dormir.—¿Tanto por eso? Si Videl se quedo varias veces a dormir aquí…— le respondo incrédula.—En la habitación de él— interrumpe Goku con mi peor temor. •ONE SHOT•


**Hola, como andan? XD Bueno, aquí les traigo un One shot de Milk. (Me gusta mucho este personaje) Se trata de como ha tomado la relación de Gohan y Videl. Romance con un toque de humor, como en todos mis fics**

**Como saben... Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama Sensei C: **

* * *

**_¿Cuando creció?_**

* * *

Desperté temprano, tenia que despertar a Gohan, hoy sera su baile de graduación y mi hijo debe verse perfecto. Dejo a Goku durmiendo. Preparo el desayuno y despierto a mi familia.

—¡Niños, Goku… ya esta el desayuno!— grito, en segundos están todos sentados en la mesa. Sirvo el desayuno a todos y empiezan a comer como cerdos. —Despacio, o se ahogarán…— les recrimino.

—lo siento mamá— dice Gohan.

—lo que sucede es que tenemos hambre— se excusa Goten.

—y tu comida es deliciosa— finaliza mi esposo. Mis hijos asienten.

—Gracias…— le respondo con una sonrisa —Gohan, ¿no estas emocionado por el baile?— le pregunto.

—eh… s-si… aunque un poco nervioso— me contesta.

—¡Ay, te veras precioso hijo!— digo emocionada con las manos juntas imaginándome a mi hijo con smokin. Veo como se sonroja.

—eh… si, claro— responde agachando la cabeza apenado comiendo.

—y Videl también se verá preciosa— le digo guiñándole un ojo.

—Mamá, por favor…— susurra completamente rojo.

—Jajaja, Gohan tiene novia, Gohan tiene novia…— cantaba Goten.

—Cállate Goten— se notaba molesto mi hijo mayor.

Terminamos de desayunar y me levante a juntar los platos para lavarlos.

—Goten, ¿Que tal si entrenamos?— escucho que dice Goku.

—Si, espera que me cambie papá— dice mi niño corriendo hacia su habitación para cambiarse.

—Papá— interrumpe Gohan —¿puedo hablar contigo?— le pregunta, nos miramos con mi esposo, el volvió su mirada hacia el y asintió y salieron afuera. Me moría de curiosidad al saber de que estaban hablando. Mientras lavaba los platos, suena el teléfono, me seco las manos y atiendo. Era Bulma, decía que ya tenia listo el air-car que le pidió Gohan. Me pidió que le avisara y que el ya lo podía ir a buscar. Colgué y fui a comunicarle a Gohan. Veo a Goku y a mi hijo que están sentados en el pasto hablando.

—Por favor papá, yo se que puedes hacerlo— escuche que le decía Gohan a su padre.

—Lo intentare— le respondió Goku.

—Gohan… llamo Bulma, dice que ya tiene listo el auto que le pediste.— le digo. Justo en ese momento sale Goten ya vestido para su entrenamiento.

—¡Papá, estoy listo!— dice efusivamente.

—¡Bueno, vayámonos!— le contesta y salen volando rápidamente.

—¿Que hablabas tanto con tu padre?— le pregunto a Gohan.

—¿Eh? N-nada…— dice nervioso —ire a buscar el auto a la casa de Bulma, nos vemos— y también sale volando. Todos vuelan. Suspiro, otra vez sola. Entro a la casa a seguir limpiando. Al terminar con la cocina, me dirijo al cuarto de Gohan. No estaba tan desordenado, uno que otro libro tirado o fuera de su lugar. Veo que en la cama hay una bolsa. Me siento y saco lo que hay dentro. Es su traje. Es muy elegante. Se siente el aroma a nuevo, ayer se lo fue a comprar con su amiga Videl. Lo vuelvo a dejar en su lugar. Después de ordenar su habitación, me voy a la de Goten. Ese cuarto si que es un desastre. Juguetes y comida por todos lados. Me llevo bastante tiempo limpiar. Lo único ordenado que tiene es el estante de libros, se ve que ni siquiera los toca. Tendré que ponerlo a estudiar, como lo hacia con Gohan. Luego de terminar de limpiar toda la casa, empiezo a preparar el almuerzo. Antes me comunico con Bulma para que le avise a Gohan que venga que estará la comida.

—Hola, ¿Bulma?— hablo al teléfono.

—ah Hola Milk, si soy yo…

—¿Esta Gohan ahí?— le pregunto

—Si, el esta hablando con Vegeta…— me responde.

—¿Con Vegeta?— me asombre por eso, ¿Que hará mi Gohan hablando con Vegeta?

—Si, tampoco lo creo, no me quisieron decir nada, cosas de hombres… bueno, ¿necesitas algo?— me pregunta, esta algo apurada, escucho algunos gritos de parte del pequeño Trunks, se escuchan unos "Mama, tengo hambre!"

—Si, le podrías decir a Gohan que ya esta el almuerzo…— le digo

—No hay problema

—Gracias, adiós amiga— me despido.

—Adiós Milk— me responde. Corto la llamada y me dirijo a cocinar. Al terminar, salgo afuera y llamo a gritos a mi hijito y esposo. Veo que vienen los tres juntos. Goku, Gohan y Goten, mis tres amores. Sirvo la mesa afuera, comeremos en el jardín.

—Que bueno que hayan terminado su entrenamiento— les digo mientras les sirvo comida.

—Si, aunque ya nos estaba dando hambre— dice mi Goten con la boca llena.

—¡Goten! ¡Se mas educado por favor!— lo regañe.

Traga la comida —perdón— se disculpa. —Oye mamá, tengo una pregunta…— dice mi bebe.

—¿Si, Goten?— le digo.

—¿Por qué los grandes se dan besos en la boca?— me pregunta inocentemente. Goku, Gohan y yo empezamos a ahogarnos con la comida.

—¿P-por que preguntas eso?— le respondo con otra pregunta.

—Porque quiero saber, cuando papá volvió del otro mundo, tu le diste un beso…— me sonroje muchísimo, me tape la cara con las manos. —el otro día, cuando fui a la casa de Trunks, la tía Bulma le dio un beso al señor Vegeta, pero a este creo que no le gusto que lo haga delante de nosotros. Y también el otro día, cuando vino Videl, Go… ¡Ay ay ay, Gohan, ¿por que me pegas?!

—Goten, deja de hacer preguntas tontas, ¿quieres?— le dice Gohan enojado.

—¿Que? ¿Que paso cuando vino Videl?— le pregunte a los dos. No sera que Gohan… no, no puede ser, el es un niño. El es mi bebe, todavía le falta mucho.

—N-nada…— responde Goten, bajo la mirada de Gohan.

—Milk, después necesito hablar contigo…— dice Goku bastante serio. Asentí sin decir una palabra. Comimos en silencio. Levantaba la mirada y veía a Gohan que temblaba. Estaba muy nervioso. "¿Que sucede?" Me pregunto. Terminan de comer y Goten me pide ir a la casa de Trunks, le dije que se vaya a estudiar que hace mucho que no lo veo hacer, calladito obedeció. Gohan se fue a su habitación. Goku y yo nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto. Mi esposo dio palmadas al colchón, invitándome a que me siente. No aguantaba la ansiedad, ¿de que querrá hablar?

—¿Y? ¿De que quieres hablar?— le pregunto desesperada.

—E-e bueno, de Gohan.— responde

—¿Que, que le paso a mi Gohan?

—El esta… esta…— titubeaba Goku. —denovioconvidel— dice rapidísimo que no logro entender.

—¿que? no te escuche bien— le dije

Suspiró —bueno, no daré mas vueltas, te lo diré bien, solo quiero que no hagas escándalo, ni grites, ni nada por el estilo… bien, Gohan esta de novio con Videl— me quede quieta, ¿habría escuchado bien? Mi Gohan, mi bebe ¿esta de novio? No, no puede ser posible, si el es un niño. Sentía que estaba apunto de desmayarme. Solo pude ahogar un grito.

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!

—Milk, tranquilízate… el ya es grande, sabe lo que hace…— Goku me abrazo.

—Pe-pe-pero es un niño.— le digo al borde del llanto.

—Vamos Milk, el ya tiene 18 años… nosotros a esa edad ya nos casamos, ¿verdad?— es verdad, cuando tenia 18 años Goku y yo nos casamos. Pero ahora es distinto. El es mi hijo, mi niño. No pude contener mi llanto. Goku tiene razón, mi hijo ya creció y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. —Vamos, no llores, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas…— dice limpiándome las lagrimas.

—¿Hace cuanto que están de novios?— le pregunte sollozando.

—Me dijo que hace un mes— ¿un mes? Eso es mucho tiempo. Con razón siempre llegaba tarde de la preparatoria -pero a mi me lo dijo hoy.

—¿Y por que no me lo dijo el?— siento como si mi propio hijo no me tuviera confianza. Me sentí la peor madre del mundo. —¿tan mala madre soy?— le pregunto a Goku mirándole a los ojos.

—Oye, no vuelvas a decir eso— se mostró enojado —tu eres la mejor madre que conozco, él no te lo dijo porque tenia miedo, miedo de esta reacción. Milk, escúchame— me dice agarrándome las mejillas para que lo mire —hoy es un día muy importante para Gohan, hoy es su gradua…lo que sea, el me pidió que te diga a ti que… cof cof— Goku empezó a toser —si Videl podría quedarse a dormir.

—¿Tanto por eso? Si Videl se quedo varias veces a dormir aquí…— le respondo incrédula.

—En la habitación de él— interrumpe Goku con el peor temor de mi vida. Si, Videl se ha quedado muchas veces a dormir aquí, pero Goten dormía con Gohan, y Videl dormía en el cuarto de Goten. ¿Como? ¿Como mi bebe ya va a estar durmiendo con una chica? ¡En el mismo cuarto! Me estaba quedando sin aire. Fui a abrir la ventana de mi habitación para respirar bien.

—¿E-en la habitación de Gohan?— le pregunto mirando a la ventana. Tenia la garganta seca. Miro a Goku y asiente. Me atravesó un escalofrío. —llama a Gohan— le ordeno.

—Milk, espera… recuerda que…— trataba de pararme mi marido.

—Que lo llames…— le dije tocando mi sien tratando de tener paciencia.

—Esta bien, pero recuerda que el esta muy nervioso con todo esto, trata de comprenderlo, ¿si?— diciendo esto salio de la habitación.

¿Como era posible? ¿Como es posible que Gohan, mi pequeño hijo, ya se haya vuelto mayor? Que haya crecido tanto. Todavía no lo puedo creer. Pero, bueno, me pongo en su lugar. Yo a esa edad, estaba completamente enamorada de Goku, nos casamos y dormíamos juntos. ¿Por que él no? No lo se. Me siento insegura. Escucho que la puerta se abre. Me doy vuelta y los veo a los dos. Padre e hijo, confabulados en esto. Juntos tratando de no hacerme sentir mal. Me siento horrible.

—¿M-mamá?— se nota completamente nervioso mi hijo.

—Pasa Gohan— le digo señalando la cama para que se siente. Goku se queda en el marco de la puerta.

—Oye Mamá yo…yo debí decírtelo antes, disculpa…— dice con la cabeza a gacha.

—Esta bien…— es lo único que pude decir. No me gusta nada que mi hijo este así, avergonzado, apenado. —Videl se puede quedar a dormir aquí— no se como pude decir eso. No estaba preparada, pero él, él siempre estuvo conmigo. Nunca me desobedeció, siempre estudiando. Siempre pude contar con el. Pero yo sabia que este día llegaría. En que el se enamoraría. En el que otra mujer es su mundo. No su madre.

—¿D-de veras?— me pregunta sorprendido. Asiento con la cabeza. —Gracias, gracias mamá— dice parándose y abrazándome. Correspondo su abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. Hundo mi cabeza en su pecho. ¿Porque? ¿Porque en su pecho? Si antes tenia que agacharme para abrazarlo. ¿Tanto creció?

—Mmm, pero usted señorito no se salvara de la charla que tenemos que entablar— le digo seria. Se separa del abrazo y me mira sorprendido. —Dime, ¿te gusta?

—¿Eh? S-si…— titubea, estaba nervioso. Pero, ¿por que conmigo? Soy su madre.

—Vamos Gohan, es tu madre, que no te de pena— salta en mi defensa Goku.

—B-bueno, si… después de lo de Buu, empece a sentir cosas y… ay mamá no me gusta decir esto…— dice sonrojado mirando para otro lado.

—Bueno esta bien, no te molestaré mas con mis preguntas— veo que suspira —pero…— se volvió a tensar. —promete que te cuidaras y la cuidaras a ella— le digo acariciándole el rostro.

—Por supuesto— responde con una sonrisa.

—Ay mi bebe, ya es un hombre— digo abrazándolo. —pero los nietos vienen mucho después, ¿de acuerdo?— le dije en broma.

—Mamá, ¿pero que cosas dices?— dice apenado.

—Bueno Gohan, te dejo libre… a ponerse lindo para el baile.— le digo alegremente.

—Gracias, eres la mejor…— me dice dándome un beso en la frente. —iré a llamar a Videl.— dice saliendo del cuarto. Se ve muy feliz.

—Mandale mis saludos— le grito. Goku entra a nuestro cuarto y cierra la puerta. Largo un suspiro. Se acerca a mi y me abraza. Siempre me hacen bien los abrazos de Goku.

—Eres la mejor madre, ¿sabias?— me dice tocándome el cabello.

—Y tu el mejor padre— le respondo pasando mis brazos por su espalda. —Goku…—

—¿Si?

—Estoy vieja…— le digo rompiendo en llanto.

—Que? ¿Porque dices eso?- me responde

—Porque si, Gohan ya es mayor, con novia y yo soy una vieja…— le digo secándome las lagrimas.

—Milk, no digas esas cosas, tu no eres vieja. Eres joven, linda y lo mejor de todo, mía.— me dice limpiándome las mejillas húmedas, para después darme un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Gracias Goku… te amo.— le digo correspondiendo el beso, pasando mis brazos sobre su cuello.

El día paso bastante rápido, el mayor tiempo lo pase pensando en Gohan. Goku se quedo todo el día conmigo. Goten seguía estudiando. Y Gohan, Gohan se preparaba para su gran noche.

—Gohan! Ya vas retrasado…- le digo entrando a su cuarto. Y lo veo. Veo como le queda el traje. Le queda perfecto. Voy hacia el y le acomodo el cuello y el moño —te ves muy bien cariño…

—Gracias mamá— me responde con una sonrisa —¿que hora es?— me pregunta mirándose al espejo

—5.30, apúrate que se te hará tarde…— le digo sentándome en su cama.

—¡5:30! Es tardísimo, quería ir con la nube para no arrugar el traje, ni modo, iré volando…— dice saliendo por la puerta.

—Gohan!

—¿Si mamá?— se detiene y me mira.

—te portas bien y ¿a que hora vuelves?— le pregunto, no me lo ha dicho.

—E-eh a las 1 termina el baile…— dice nervioso.

—¡¿A las una?!— tan tarde termina —Esta bien, pero mas tardar a las dos te quiero aquí.— asiente con la cabeza. Me acerco a el —pórtate bien y no te embriaguez— me mira extrañado y asiente

—Yo no tomo alcohol— me dice

—No importa, ahora ve que se te hace tarde…— le digo

—de acuerdo, adiós mamá, ¿estoy bien?— me pregunta señalándose.

—estas hermoso— le respondo con sinceridad

—Gracias— me da un beso en la mejilla —adiós, nos vemos luego mamá— dice saliendo de la habitación. Salgo detrás de el. Me encuentro en la cocina con Goku, este esta buscando algo en el refrigerador. Goku saluda a su hijo y le desea suerte. Lo despedimos a afuera y salio volando. Goku pasa su brazo sobre mi hombro y entramos a la casa. La tarde gracias a Kamisama paso rápido. No soporto estar alejada mucho tiempo de mi Gohan.

Ya era de noche y termine de cocinar, sirvo la mesa. Para tres nada mas. Goku y Goten ya están sentados con ansias de comer como siempre. Le sirvo la comida a estos dos y me siento a comer. Estaba pensativa. ¿Como la estará pasando Gohan? Espero que bien.

—¿Donde esta Gohan?— pregunta mi pequeño.

—En la escuela, en su grad… grad…— dice mi esposo

—Graduación— lo ayudo.

—Ah, ¿Y a que hora viene?— Goten ya lo extraña.

—Tarde— respondió su padre.

El niño no hizo ninguna pregunta mas desde entonces. Terminamos de comer y fuimos los tres a ver una película a la sala. En la mitad de la película Goten se queda dormido. Le digo a Goku que lo lleve a su cuarto. Cuando vuelve nos acostamos los dos en el sofá. Eran las 23:30. No quería dormirme. Tenia que aguantar hasta que venga Gohan. Así podría dormirme tranquila.

—Milk, vamos a dormir…— dice mi esposo —hace media hora que termino la película.

—No tengo sueño…— le miento. Si tenia sueño. Tenia muchas ganas de dormir, pero cuando vuelva Gohan lo haría.

—¿es por Gohan?- me pregunta. Me conoce mejor que yo misma. Asiento con la cabeza. —no te preocupes, el volverá bien…

—me lo prometes…— le digo haciendo un puchero. A Goku le gusta que haga eso.

—Claro…— dice dándome pequeños besos en el cuello.

—Esta bien, iremos a dormir, pero… me tienes que llevar al cuarto, no me apetece caminar— le digo acariciando el rostro. Siento los brazos de Goku bajo mi cuerpo y rápidamente me levanta. —Despacio, ¿acaso me quieres matar?— le digo con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento…— dice llevándome por la escalera. Llegamos a nuestra habitación y me acuesta, se saca la remera y se sienta en la cama. —Milk…

—¿Si?

—ahora no tengo sueño…— me dice con una sonrisa de lado. Solté una visita y veo que se acerca a mi, sujeta mi rostro y nos besamos. Su mano va bajando y el beso se vuelve mas apasionante y… (Ustedes saben O.)

Me despierto sobresaltada. Siento el brazo de Goku sobre mi. Lo saco lentamente. Me levanto y me fijo por la ventana como esta el día. Es de noche. "¿Que hora es?" Me pregunte. Siento la garganta seca. Me visto. Bajare a la cocina a buscar algo para beber. Me fijo en el reloj de la cocina son las dos de la mañana. Gohan ya tendría que haber llegado. Escucho voces fuera de la casa. Me asomo a la ventana y veo a Gohan abriéndole la puerta del auto a Videl para que bajara. Es un caballero. Videl esta muy hermosa. Lleva un vestido azul precioso. Le tuvo que salir un dineral. Veo que se dirigen de la mano hacia aquí. Me dirijo a mi habitación. A Gohan no le gustara que yo este aquí esperándolo.

Veo que Goku duerme como si no hubiera mañana. Me siento en la cama y trato de escuchar lo que sucede abajo. Solo escucho el sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta. Se escuchan muy bajo las voces de los dos.

—"¿No hay nadie?"— es la voz de Videl

—"No, están todos durmiendo, estamos solos…"— ahora hablo Gohan. Por unos minutos no se escucha nada. —"Vamos a mi habitación"— dice entrecortado. Como si su boca estuviera ocupada. Se escuchan los pasos en la escaleras. Se dirigen a su habitación. Dicen algo que no puedo escuchar. Solo un "tu madre me matará" de Videl y se cierra la puerta. Escucho el peor sonido de mi vida. Ese sonido horrible, la traba de la puerta. "Vamos Milk, el ya es grande" me decía a mi misma. Me quedo unos minutos sentada en la cama, perdida en mis pensamientos. Siento que Goku mueve su brazo buscándome en la cama. Me resigno y me acuesto. Al sentirme en la cama, con su brazo me abraza. No puedo cerrar los ojos. Escucho algunos ruidos de la habitación de Gohan. Zamarreo un poco a mi esposo.

—Goku… Goku…— susurro muy despacio. Este se mueve un poco y lentamente abre los ojos.

—¿Hmp? ¿Que hora es?— dice refregándose los ojos

—¿No escuchas esos ruidos?— le digo. Se sienta en la cama y mira un punto, tratandose de concentrar para escuchar.

—Déjalos Milk…— dice tirándose a la cama de nuevo.

—Pero…— no lo se, no estoy segura.

—Duerme, si?— me dice cerrando los ojos. Lentamente asiento y me acuesto. Pero no cierro los ojos. Me quedo pensando en Gohan.

Después de unos 5 minutos siento la mano de Goku pasar por mi cadera. —¿Milk?

—¿Hmp?

—Ya me desperté…

* * *

Me despierto muy temprano, habré dormido tres horas. Me fijo por la ventana, apenas se ve un rayo de luz del sol. Me pongo la ropa interior y la remera de Goku, no encuentro la mía. No se donde la ha tirado este hombre. Me dio un poco de hambre. Baje a la cocina y la veo. Veo a la niña que me ha quitado a mi Gohan. No podía creerlo cuando vi lo que tenia puesto. Estaba en ropa interior, con la camisa de Gohan. Estaba preparando unas tostadas, muchas. Se dio vuelta con la bandeja y me vio. Nos miramos sorprendidas las dos. Solo se escuchaban los ruidos de la naturaleza de la Montaña Paoz. No dijimos nada por un minuto.

—S-señora Milk,— dice completamente sonrojada, mirando su atuendo. —yo, yo lo siento… es que mi ro… mi ropa se…— dijo tratando de decir algo que era obvio.

—No pasa nada, Videl…— trato de calmarla, estaba muy nerviosa. Veo que mira mi ropa. Me sonrojo mucho. Igual, la remera de Goku, es grande y tapa lo necesario. Veo que la camisa de Gohan también.- solo vengo a buscar algo para comer…

—Ah, b-bueno, yo yo llevaba estas tostadas para…— trago saliva —… Gohan.— Asiento con la cabeza. Nos quedamos unos minutos mirándonos a los ojos. Se notaba que tenia mucha vergüenza. Yo también. Encontrarse con… con… con mi ¿nuera? en esas condiciones es vergonzoso. Escucho que bajan de la escalera, debe ser Goku.

—Vi… ¿por que tardas tan…?— era Gohan, sentí que me iba a desmayar, estaba solamente con el pantalón. Era mas que obvio lo que hicieron estos niños. Me quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos. Completamente rojo —M-mama… ¿Q-que…?— ni siquiera pudo terminal la frase de la vergüenza.

-B-bueno, creo que sera mejor que me vista y me vaya…- dice Videl con la cabeza mirando para abajo, dejando en la mesa la bandeja.

—No, no Videl. Quédate…— le digo rápido. Mire a Gohan, estaba muy apenado. —Esta es tu casa— dije.

—G-gracias señora Milk…— dice sonrojada con una sonrisa.

—Dime solo Milk— le digo mirandola sonriente.

—Esta bien, M-milk…— dijo apenada.

—Mamá, ¿por que estas vestida así?— dice Gohan mirándome. Mas roja no podía estar. Trate de bajar un poco mas la remera de Goku, para tapar mas.

—Eh… sera mejor que vayan a su habitación…— les aconsejo tratando de cambiar de tema. Asienten, Videl toma la bandeja y se van a su habitación ¿su habitación? ¿Ya es la habitación de Videl también? No creo que esta sea la única vez que vendrá. Llegue a mi cuarto y coloque la cabeza en la almohada y me dormí. Esta muy cansada. Me despierta Goten a las nueve y media de la mañana diciendo que tenia hambre. Yo acostumbro a despertarme a las ocho para preparar el desayuno. Me levante rápido y fui a prepararle el desayuno a mi niño. A las diez ya tenia todo preparado, llame a mi esposo y nos sentamos a desayunar.

—¿Gohan no viene a comer?— pregunta Goku mientras le sirvo comida. Le estaba por contestar que los dejara dormir un poco mas, que no durmieron nada.

—¡No te preocupes papá, yo lo llamo!— dice Goten corriendo a la escalera.

—¡No, Goten espera…!— le grite. En vano, no escucho. —espero que estén vestidos…— Goku asiente. Segundos después sale Goten con una cara de espanto

—E-esta… esta Videl…—dice mirándonos.

—Si, déjalos que duerman un poco mas…— le digo sirviendole su comida. Al oler su desayuno, ya se olvido del tema.

Goku se fue a entrenar un rato con Goten y yo limpiaba la casa. Toda la casa menos el cuarto de Gohan. Aun seguían ahí. Después de limpiar, fui a ver la telenovela de las once. Luego de ver el capitulo, empece a preparar el almuerzo. Eran las una de la tarde. Llame a mi familia para almorzar. Me costo un poco debido a que los muchachos se fueron a entrenar bastante lejos de aquí. Le serví la comida. Y se sentaron a comer. Veo que sale Gohan. Videl se habrá quedado en su cuarto.

—Mamá, ¿puedes ir a mi cuarto? Videl quiere preguntarte algo…— dice sentándose en la mesa. Asentí y entre a la casa. Golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Gohan.

—¿Milk? — escuche a Videl preguntar.

—Si, soy yo…— le respondo.

—Pasa por favor…— me dice. Pase y la veo con una remera de Gohan.

—¿Necesitas algo?— le pregunto.

—Eh, yo no traje ropa, solo tengo el vestido del baile, y yo…— dice mirando una pared

—¿quieres que te preste ropa? — le pregunto interrumpiéndola.

—Si no le molesta…

—No hay problema, espérame aquí que te traeré ropa, no creo que te quede muy bien, estoy media grande jaja— reí con nostalgia. Yo tenia la misma figura de Videl cuando era mas joven. Tenia.

—Usted tiene una linda figura Milk, ¿Que dice? — dice mi nueva nuera. Sonreí y me fui a buscar unas ropas mías para prestársela. Le conseguí un conjunto que usaba yo cuando era mas joven, seguro le quedara bien. Fui a el cuarto de Gohan y la encuentro mirando una foto que hay en el escritorio de este. Era una foto en que estábamos los tres: Goku, Gohan y yo.

—Yo quisiera tener una familia así…— la escuche decir bajito.

—Ya la tendrás— le dije asustandola -pero no ahora, eres muy joven.

—Ah, señora… me matara de un susto— dice tocándose el pecho.

—lo siento, aquí esta la ropa, vístete y baja que ya esta el almuerzo. — le digo saliendo de la habitación.

—Gracias…— dice y me voy. Salgo y todavía mis hombres siguen comiendo. Excepto Gohan.

—Gohan, ¿Por que no comes?— le pregunto sentándome en la mesa.

—esperare a Videl— dice. Al minuto sale Videl con mi quimono azul que le preste. Me acuerdo de esa ropa. Fue cuando mi Goku me propuso matrimonio. Le quedaba muy bien. —Siéntate Videl…— le dice mi hijo.

—Buenos días— dice con una pequeña reverencia.

—Buen día— dice mi esposo.

—¡Hola Videl, te ves muy bonita con esa ropa!— le dijo alegremente mi segundo hijo.

—Gracias Goten…— le dice acariciándole la cabeza a mi niño.

—Es verdad, te quedaba mal la remera de Gohan. — dijo inocentemente. Con Goku nos miramos avergonzados. Seguro la vio vestida así cuando fue a llamar a Gohan para desayunar.

—¿Como? — dice sin entender.

—Goten ¿quieres comer mas?— le digo sirviendole mas comida a mi hijo.

—¡Si!

—Ven Videl que te sirvo la comida…— le digo. Ella se sienta al lado de Gohan y le sirvo, y empezamos a comer. Al terminar de comer, Goten se fue a la casa de Bulma, Goku fue a Kame House a visitar a sus amigos y yo me quede con la parejita de tortolitos. Veo que Gohan se siente muy feliz al lado de Videl. Ella es una buena muchacha. Me quede lavando los platos, Videl me dijo que si quería que la ayudara, le dije que no se preocupara, que no era necesario. Gohan la llevo a las montañas y estuvieron un par de horas en donde Kamisama sabe. Luego volvieron y ya era hora que Videl volviera a su casa. Se despidió cortesmente, dejando saludos a mi familia, Gohan la acompaño hasta su casa. Luego de dos horas, dos horas no puede tardar en llevarla hasta Ciudad Satan, se habrán quedado en algún lugar, Gohan vuelve feliz.

—¿Como te fue?— le pregunto sentada en el sofá.

—Bien,— dijo sentándose también —hasta que nos dimos cuenta que Mr Satan estaba en su casa.

Ahogue un pequeño grito —¿Y? ¿El no sabia de lo de ustedes? —

—Videl le había dicho que fue a dormir a la casa de una amiga, Mr Satan estaba de viaje…— dice —pero cuando entro a la casa, vio que estaba su padre y lo peor, yo estaba con ella. No tuvo otra opción que contarle la verdad.— termina.

—¿Y como lo tomo? — le pregunto.

—Al principio mal, ese hombre es un padre muy celoso— me dice riendo —luego lo pensó bien y acepto con la condición de que le demos nietos muy fuertes… Jajaja— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Jaja, ¿Y que dijo Videl?

—Ya sabes como es ella, empezó a gritarle y todo lo demás. Pero, después Mr Satan se disculpo con ella y quedaron bien. Y luego me fui. Aunque a su padre no le gusto como me despedí. — dice sonrojado.

—Ay Gohan…- le digo pasando mis dedos por su cabello.—eres igual a tu padre…

—Jaja, — se ríe, luego de unos segundos dice —Gracias mamá, gracias por tomarte lo de Videl así. Pensé que la matarías… jaja— ríe nervioso.

—Gohan, la iba a matar— me mira sorprendido —es broma, ella es muy buena, y yo se que te quiere…

—La amo…- me confiesa. Me asombre mucho por esto, Gohan no es de demostrar mucho sus sentimientos, al igual que su padre.

—Lo se, ella también a ti— le digo con una sonrisa. Pero no se la cause, pero la sonrisa se desvanece. Gohan lo nota.

—Mamá, debo confesarte algo…— me dice serio.

—Dime

—También amo a otra mujer…— me dice preocupado. ¿Que? ¿Gohan esta con dos mujeres a la vez? Eso esta mal. Yo no le enseñe eso. El tiene que amar a una mujer, a la mujer de su vida.

—¿QUE? ¡Gohan, tu no puedes hacer eso! Estas haciendo mal, lastimaras a Videl. — desconozco a este Gohan. ¿Mi Gohan mujeriego? Eso no es posible.

—No puedo evitarlo, ella es genial, es linda, cariñosa y siempre me amo y yo estoy agradecido por eso y ahora que me doy cuenta, yo la amo, siempre, desde que la conozco la ame. — me dice sincero. No lo puedo creer. -por favor, no le digas a Videl…- me dice. Tenia un nudo en la garganta. ¿Quien sera esa mujer? Seguro una chica de la escuela.

—¿Quien es?— digo molesta.

—bueno…— dice mirando al techo, para bajar su mirada a mi —Se llama Milk, pero yo le digo Mamá…

—¡Quiero conocer…! ¿Que?— digo, no pensé que era yo de la que Gohan hablaba. Siento como se me humedecen mis ojos. Me abalanzo a el y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. —Ay Gohan, mi niño… te amo tanto hijo.— Mis lagrimas se hicieron presente.

—Mamá— me dice emocionado y corresponde mi abrazo. —Yo también…— me da un beso en la frente. Nos quedamos abrazados unos cuantos minutos. —Mamá…

—¿Si?— le digo sin soltar el abrazo.

—¿El miércoles se puede quedar a dormir Videl?

FIN.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Dejen sus reviews... ¿Hago continuación, una secuela? ¿O otro punto de vista? Gohan, Videl, Mr Satan... Díganmelo en sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos luego. BESOS! XD**


End file.
